Moments magiques
by Ivy43717
Summary: Legolas a un amour qui pese sur son coeur. Un amour interdit, qu'il ne peut taire. slash legolasEomer (c'est ma premiere fic, alors s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas trop dur)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer :** Aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi. Ils appartiennent tous à la grande folle imagination de J.R.R Tolkien. Ceci est un slash entre deux hommes, homophobes s'abstenir.

**Moments magiques :**

_(Ceci se passa juste avant que Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli n'entre dans le Chemin des Morts, dans le Retour du Roi)_

J'avais trouvé refuge sous un imposant chêne, dans une forêt voisine à notre campement. J'étais en larme et je ne cherchais pas à les retenir. J'avais tellement honte. Honte de moi ,de mon comportement, de mes actes, mais, plus que tous, de mes sentiments.

Pourquoi? Par tous les Valars, pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nos regards se croisent et que mon cœur le choisit comme élue?

Pourquoi cet amour doit m'être interdit malgré le fait que toutes mes pensées n'aboutissent qu'à son image?

Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre, comme si s'était hier… Il était là, sur son cheval, alors que je me retrouvais cerné entre ses cavaliers. Ce fut sa voix qui m'avait frappé en premier. Une voix forte et douce, imposant, mais à la fois délicate… Je n'avais jamais entendu pareil son. Puis, il menaça Gimli. Par réflexe, pour mon ami Nain, j'ai dégainé sur lui et Aragorn, que tous les saints bénissent cet homme de s'être mit entre lui et moi, m'arrêta d'un regard.

Finalement, il ôta son casque, me dévoilant ainsi le plus beau visage qu'il m'ait été donné d'admirer.

Éomer…

Ses longs cheveux bouclés flottaient tels une cascade, souffler par un vent discret. Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des siens, j'étais figé par sa grâce et sa beauté. Lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur moi, je me sentais fondre et mon cœur s'emballait. Il battait si fort que j'avais peur qu'il ne l'entende.

Puis, il est parti, n'ayant que comme souvenir de moi, une menace idiote que je lui ai lancé… J'aurai tant aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur souvenir de moi.

Jusqu'à son retour, au Gouffre de Helm, mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers lui. Je n'osais pas poser des questions sur lui, de peur que l'on devine mes véritables sentiments, mais à chaque fois que j'entendais son nom, j'écoutais avec toute mon attention et ma concentration. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur cet homme qui avait ravi mon cœur.

Son retour fut comme le baume sur ma blessure et, en même temps, ma plaie. L'idée qu'il soit de retour me transportait sur un nuage. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'avais oublié la guerre, Frodon, la communauté, Sauron… Plus rien ne comptait pour moi, excepté Éomer. Par contre, le fait qu'il soit à nouveau là me tourmentait de question.

Avait-il pensé à moi? Me voyait-il lorsque je lui souriais? M'aimait-il…

Je commençais à devenir fou à cause de ces tourments et ces questions sans réponses. Et ce fut ce soir que, pris d'une impulsion inconnue et soudain, alors que nous étions seuls, à l'abris des regards, par une quelconque chance, que je l'embrassa.

Un baiser volé, chaste et amoureux. Ses lèvres contre les miennes me donnaient des frissons. Quand ma raison reprit le dessus sur ma passion et que je réalisa mon acte, je coupa net le baiser et m'enfuis, tel un voleur, incapable d'affronter son regard.

Là, c'est sûr, il doit me haïr, me détester… À cette pensée, un sanglot me resta coincé dans la gorge, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes déferlèrent sur mes joues. J'étais si triste, que je n'ai jamais entendu les bruits de pas, ni l'homme qui me prit par mes épaules, pour me plaquer contre le chêne.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, une bouche se plaqua contre la mienne.

- Finissez ce que vous avez commencé Legolas, susurra la douce voix d'Éomer.

Je frémis en entendant mon nom sortir de sa bouche. Son corps chaud était plaqué contre le mien et ses mains baladeuses me caressaient tendrement les bras. De sa main droite, il remonta le long de mon bras, pour venir me caresser la joue. Sa main si foncé, par le soleil qui lui plombait dessus lors de ses longues chevauchées, contrastait avec ma joue si pâle. Il me sourit, je lui souris et reprit ses lèvres, pour finir le baisé que j'avais débuté.

Le baiser, tendre, au début, devins une lutte de domination, lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet endiablé. Mes mains parcouraient son dos et sa chevelure. Je voulais tout toucher de lui, je voulais le goûter en entier. Éomer, alors que ses mains ôtait ma tunique, quitta ma bouche pour embrasser mon cou, d'où il monta, pour se rendre jusqu'à mes oreilles pointues. Il mordit la pointe et la lécha à plusieurs reprises, me faisant ainsi échapper des gémissements de plaisirs. Lorsque, enfin, il enleva ma tunique, me retrouvant torse nu devant lui, il s'arrêta pour me regarder. Ses yeux brûlaient de désir et d'émerveillement. Je me sentais incroyablement gêné par ce regard.

- Vous rougissez amour, souffla Éomer sur ma joue. Est-ce que c'est dû à mes caresses?

- Peut être bien mon aimé, répliquais-je avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Répondant à mon défi, il reprit possession de ma bouche. Il descendit ensuite sur ma clavicule. À ce moment, toutes pensées cohérentes disparurent. J'en voulais plus, je le voulais lui. C'était ma seule pensée.

À mon tour, j'entreprit de lui défaire sa tenue. C'était étrange de voir Éomer sans son armure, mais ce fut plus simple pour moi, de lui retirer ses vêtements. Il sourit, devant mon impatience, mais je m'en fichais. Moi aussi je voulais observer mon ange, mon aimé.

Nous fûmes enfin tous deux torses nus et, je connais maintenant, depuis cette nuit, l'image de la perfection. Sous n'importe quel éclairage, habillé ou pas, Éomer resplendissait. Sa beauté était supérieure à n'importe quel Elfe. Je posa ma main froide sur son torse, délicatement, comme si je touchais la pierre la plus fragile et la plus précieuse au monde. Son torse était musclé, dû à de nombreux combat, et imberbe. C'était comme toucher du velours et à mon tour, je laissa ma bouche s'y baladé.

Lui aussi gémissait. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux et, n'en pouvant plus lui aussi, me souleva et me plaqua plus fort sur l'arbre, rattrapant mes lèvres avec une force presque animale. Je jubilais. J'enserra mes jambes autour de sa taille et je pu sentir son désir gonflé contre le mien.

Entre ses lèvres, je souris et il dû le sentir, car il s'arrêta et me regarda, avec une intensité que je croyais impossible à refléter dans les yeux d'un homme. D'un geste doux, il me caressa la joue et descendit le long de mon torse. Je fis de même, parcourant mon amour défendu avec tant d'attention, comme si je voulais à jamais graver la sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts.

- Je vous veux tant, murmurais-je.

J'étais surpris par ma propre audace, mais je ne le regretterais jamais, car, à ces mots, Éomer eut un sourire mystérieux. Je devina ses pensées lorsqu'il me souleva et me déposa tendrement sur le sol. L'herbe était fraîche et me fit un petit sursaut. Dans le ciel, un nuage dévoila la lune, dont sa lumière se reflétait sur le corps de mon amour. Il semblait encore plus beau, si c'est possible d'imaginer une beauté plus grande que la beauté elle-même.

Lentement, ses mains descendirent sur mon corps et détachèrent lentement, pour me faire languir un peu, la ceinture qui retenait mon pantalon. Puis, il le glissa lentement le long de mes jambes. Mon sexe était dur et tendu et Éomer se pencha au-dessus.

Il embrassa mon membre, qui eut pour effet de me faire pousser un cri aigu, qui me gêna horriblement. Éomer releva sa tête et me regarda avec un sourire d'amusement. Je lui répondis avec un sourire d'excuse. Sans attendre la suite, il rabaissa sa tête et engloutit mon sexe en entier, faisant un long et lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa langue.

Je poussa un râle rauque, à chaque descente. J'étais si bien, Éomer était très habile avec sa bouche. Il savait comment s'y prendre, ce qui me fit réaliser que je n'étais peut être pas le premier… Mais peu m'importait, en ce moment, il était à moi et j'étais à lui.

Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le sol et je retenais de mon mieux les soupirs et les cris qui tentaient de s'échapper de ma gorge. Brusquement, il s'arrêta, à mon grand regret. Je poussa un cri de déception.

- Ne sois pas si impatient mon amour, murmura-t-il. Le meilleur est à venir, me promit-il en défaisant son pantalon.

Je le regardais faire, hypnotisé. Je décida de me laisser faire, entre ses mains… Ses douces mains expertes. Je savais que je n'allais pas le regretter.

&&&&&&&&&&

La guerre de l'Anneau est finie. Frodon à réussit sa quête et Aragorn fut proclamé Roi ce matin. J'y ai revu Éomer. Je fut si heureux de le voir sain et sauf. J'étais peiné de l'avoir laissé seul, mais moi aussi, j'avais des devoirs. Il m'a sourit et je lui ai souris. Un sourire qui pouvait sembler anodin aux yeux de tous, mais qui pour nous signifiait plus.

Notre amour est interdit, donc nous devons le garder secret. Un lourd secret, mais qui vous la peine de le porter. Cependant, je sais que nos chemins, bientôt, se croiseront pour toujours. Il doit remplacer Theoden, maintenant, et moi, je dois repartir à Mirkwood.

Seul, dans un couloir, je me suis caché, attendant sa venue, pour lui parler, pour le voir, une dernière fois. Je sais qu'il doit passer par ce couloir et… Justement, le bruit de pas qui s'aggrave me le confirme. Lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi, je lui saisis le bras et le propulse dans l'ombre du couloir, à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais venir, lui dis-je avec un large sourire.

- Il fallait bien que je te trouve, me répondit-il en m'embrassant.

À mon grand regret, je dû couper ce baiser.

- Que se passa-t-il amour? me demanda-t-il, étonné

- Tu sais que cette nuit est peut être la dernière que nous passerons ensemble, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Je sais, medit-il avectristesse,mais nous savions dès le départ que notre amour finirait de la sorte…

- Le regrettes-tu, m'inquiétais-je.

- Je ne regrette aucune seconde passée à tes côtés mon amour, m'assura Éomer en m'embrassant sur le front. Mon seul regret est de n'avoir pas passé plus de temps avec toi… Et de te quitter.

- Moi non plus je ne regrette rien… Tout de toi restera gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais. Peu importe le nombre de siècle… Je renoncerai à mon immortalité pour toi, dis-je avec conviction et passion.

- Ne dis pas ça, me calma-t-il en parcourant mon visage de baisers chastes. Ne renonce pas à ce présent des Dieux pour moi. Si tu le faisais, je m'en voudrais éternellement.

- Mais je t'aime…

- Mais aussi mon aimé, de tout mon cœur et bien plus, déclara-t-il entre deux baisers. Mais je m'attristerais de savoir que je suis la cause de la mort d'un ange. Tu es mon ange, Legolas. Tu as tant de chose à voir, que je ne pourrais jamais regarder. Je veux que pour moi, tu regardes ces choses, que tu les écoutes, que tu les touches et que tu les sentes. Pour moi mon amour, je veux que tu vives.

- Mais…

D'un geste vif, il posa sa main sur ma bouche.

- Il viendra un temps où je rejoindrai mes ancêtres, continua-t-il. Mais tant que tu vivras, une partie de moi, de mon être et de mon âme restera ici, révéla-t-il en glissant sa main jusqu'à mon cœur, qui battait à la chamade. Ainsi, jamais notre amour ne sera perdu.

Délicatement, je pris sa main et lui embrassa le bout des doigts, montrant que j'avais compris et respecté sa décision.

- Peu importe les siècles, murmurais-je, peu importe la distance, je serai à toi, près de toi, à jamais. Je te l'en conjure, promis-je en embrassant ses lèvres une dernière fois…

Une dernière fois??

…….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé et qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Bisous, Ivy


	2. epilogue

**Disclamer :** Aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi. Ils appartiennent tous à la grande folle imagination de J.R.R Tolkien. Ceci est un slash entre deux hommes, homophobes s'abstenir.

De plus, j'ai imaginé une petite fin toute cute. Dites-moi en des nouvelles.

**Moments magiques :**

**Épilogue**

En 1999, en Nouvelle-Zélande, dans la roulotte de Karl Urban, se trouvait deux hommes, bien au chaud, nus, dans un lit, collés l'un contre l'autre. Dehors, se trouvait une grande forêt qui servait au tournage de la forêt de Fangor. Il faisait noir et le ciel était couvert par d'épais nuages, menaçant à tout moment, un orage, mais cela importait peu les deux amoureux, qui avaient enfin un moment seul loin de leurs amis.

- Karl, murmura Orlando. Karl, répétat-il en embrassant le torse de son amant pour le réveiller.

- Huumm, gémit ce dernier en souriant aux douces carresses de son amour.

- Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, répéta Orlando pour la cinquième fois.

- Orli, soupira Karl. Pour la je ne sais plus combien de fois, non, ils ne peuvent pas se doutent de quelque chose… On est trop bon acteur, plaisanta-t-il.

Orlando sourit et plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux bruns de son amant. Il repensa à sa première rencontre avec Karl… Ce fut un coup de foudre, si puissant, que Orlando avait cru faire une crise cardiaque. Bon, c'était peut être exagéré, mais il l'avait aimé dès la première seconde, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

Karl soutena le regard de son amant et fini par rire :

À quoi tu penses en me regardant comme ça, demanda-t-il avec un ton langoureux.

À notre première rencontre, répondit Orlando en l'embrassant d'un chaste baiser. À notre premier baiser… C'est comme si…

- Comme si on c'était toujours connus, compléta Karl avec un sourie d'amusement.

Karl trouvait attendrissant les petites remarques d'Orlando sur le destin. Il ne se lassait pas de cette innoncence enfantine. Cependant, il devait admettre que, parfois, il se plaisait à croire que le destin les avait choisis.

- Et toi, reprit Orlando avec une voix érotique. À quoi tu penses en me regardant comme ça ?

À ça, répondit son amant en se mettant à califourchon sur Orlando et en le couvrant de baisers.

Pendant que les deux amoureux continuaient leurs débats, dehors, comme un voleur, un homme regardait la roulotte, perché en haut d'un arbre. Lorsqu'il vu la lumière s'éteindre, il eut un sourire de nostalgie, ce qui lui causa quelques larmes.

- Je les envie mon amour, sanglota l'homme à haute voix. Eux, ils sont heureux et ensembles… Tu me manques tant… Mais je t'ai promis. Si tu savais comment cette promesse me fait mal… Donne-moi un signe amour, pleura Legolas. Je veux savoir que tu es près de moi…

Soudainement, ses longs cheveux blonds se mirent voler librement au souffle d'un vent chaud et nouveau. Ce vent chassa les nuages orageux, en dévoilant une lune rayonnante. Toute aussi rayonnante qu'il y avait des siècles auparavant. La même lune qui avait fait briller le corps angélique de son amant. L'homme blond sourit :

- Je t'aime aussi Éomer, mon amour, déclara Legolas avant de retourner se camoufler dans les profondeurs de cette forêt qui le cachait depuis longtemps.

Voilà, un petit slash qui fini tout cute. Mais là, c'est la vraie vraie fin, sauf si je reçois environ une dizaine de reviews qui me demande de poursuivre… Je sais que c'est du chantage, mais bon, je veux pas me forcer pour rien.

En tout cas, je vous aime quand même.

Bisous ! Ivy

Reponse aux reviews :

Moi : Merci, c'est vraiment nice ce que tu m'as écris. J'espère que la suite t'as pas déçue.

Marie-eve : Wow, ton admiration, je suis très honorée, sincèrement. Et j'ai une fan, en plus, j'ai vraiment été touchée par ta review. Merci milles fois pour tes encouragements, tes félicitations et ton appréciation. En passant, si tu veux voir une autre fic que j'écris, sur Harry Potter(en faite, c'est plus des recueils de poésie), au cas où tu le souhaiterais. Merci encore pour ta review.


End file.
